


R E D

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ew, Kinda, M/M, Necrophilia, Not the good kind, Weird Shit Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: How far can you go for love?





	R E D

**Author's Note:**

> this was my entry for the jicheol fic fest, october last year

i.

 

The pitter patter of rain resonated around the building. Ambiance dark and cold as the drizzle reminded everyone of the impending headaches they would get; overtime making their life harder added with the unrelenting rain. The usually noisy corridors now quiet as everyone bustled in their seats, desperately trying to finish their tasks. Fingers furiously pressing on keys, hands punching on buttons as word after word came into life.

 

"Hey, Kim! Can you make me some coffee?" Someone hollered in between his signing and stamping.

 

"Yes, sir!" The man obeys.

 

One man in his own corner, staring at the exchange of errands between the two. He ignores the way his eyeglasses slip slightly down the crook of his nose and continues staring at the man.

 

"Hey, Jihoon, what're you staring at?" A voice reaches him, "or should I say… Who?" He snickers.

 

A blush creeping up his face, Jihoon instantly turns his gaze back on his computer, acting as if he never paused to stare.

 

"Nothing."

 

"Fine, Ji. Whatever you say."

 

Sensing that the man was gone, Jihoon subtly looks around before landing his eyes once again at the beautiful man.

 

Black hair neatly styled and gelled to the side, soft brown eyes adored with thick and long eyelashes giving him a soft look despite his pointed stare, defined features, sharp jaw, and thick, plush, red lips that made him all the more beautiful.

 

Lee Seungcheol.

 

The man was beyond perfect. He graduated with flying colors, got many titles and names fit for him making him known and respected in the business field, and top all these with his pleasing-for-the-eyes features and you have yourself a perfect being. But despite all this, he still rejected the offer to be the heir for the position of the CEO—reasoning out that the chairman had a son, and that he was unworthy of such grande title—and just preferred to have a stable life as the manager in the stocks department.

 

This made Jihoon fall for the man ever since he met him. Jihoon knows everything Seungcheol does. From his morning tasks up until the things he does before going to sleep. He loved the man deeply and it made him fall harder and harder every day.

 

**(Just like _him_.)**

 

Unaware of his surroundings, Jihoon doesn't hear the snickers from his officemates.

 

"He's doing it again."

 

"He just can't get enough of boss, huh?"

 

"They really look good together, though. They once went out and the way they looked at each other was really sweet."

 

All his thoughts going astray when the man's gaze turn to him. The all-too familiar brown eyes staring back at him, eyelids blinking softly. Jihoon feels himself warm up, the man's stare on him making him shy and happy at the same time. His heart dancing an allegro against his chest as his cheeks colored. Embarrassed at his own timidness, Jihoon bunches his shoulders a bit, wanting to seem as little as possible, before turning to his monitor, typing random words just so he can look like he was working hard.

 

"Aww _look_ , our little Jihoonie's blushing for big Seungcheollie," one of his workmates jests, only making him more embarrassed.

 

The man laughs together with the others; while, some cooed at Jihoon's honest antics. All to be put to a stop when a deep baritone voice booms around the room.

 

"Stop gossiping and go back to work," all eyes turn to look at their manager. Seungcheol's eyes darting to look at the jesting man, "and that's Mr. Lee to you, Mingyu."

 

The mumbled apology from Mingyu shuts everyone up. But Jihoon feels his heart double over when Seungcheol's eyes turn to him. The man's lips curving into a small smile as he nods slightly. Jihoon, dazed, blushes harder and reciprocates the smile before Seungcheol goes back to his work, leaving Jihoon ecstatic over what happened.

 

Processing what just happened, Jihoon turns to look back at his computer. A small smirk lurking on his lips.

 

He _really_ loves Seungcheol.

 

**(Just like _him_.)**

 

 

_What ere it is, it is a light_

_So endless unto me_

_That I a world of true delight_

_Did then and to this day do see._

 

 

 

 

 

ii.

 

Just as everyone deduced, they were all issued with an overtime. The ton of files to be worked on making all of them cuss and groan in frustration.

 

It was at quarter to eleven when Jihoon finally finished his work. Packing his stuff and bidding goodbye to those still working.

 

He heads to the elevator and hops in, pressing it close only for a hand to stop it.

 

"Sorry," a voice chuckles.

 

His breath hitches. "S-Sure, Mr. Lee."

 

The man stands beside him as the door slide closed. "It's okay. You can call me Seungcheol, Jihoon."

 

Jihoon fidgets on his spot before repeating the man's wanted name.

 

It was an awkward and silent ride down. Jihoon feeling his heart skip a beat every time his eyes met with Seungcheol's on the reflective door, his boss only smiling whenever they locked eyes.

 

**(Just like _he_ did.)**

 

_Ding_.

 

Not a second later and the doors open. The two stepping out.

 

Jihoon cusses under his breath.

 

"What's wrong?" Seungcheol asks, catching the man's words.

 

"Oh… Oh, sorry, sir… Seungcheol… Seungcheol-ssi," Jihoon stammers, "it's just that I forgot my umbrella. Sorry to bother you, sir."

 

The man just chuckles before shaking his head. "If that's the case then you can just take a ride with me. It won't be a bother. I promise."

 

The smaller frantically shakes his head, hands moving rapidly in attempts to decline the man. "Oh, _no_ , sir! It's not much of a problem, really. I can just use my bag to cover me. The train station isn't too far from here anyway. I can manage, sir."

 

Unrelenting, Seungcheol takes it upon himself to grab Jihoon's wrists. His grip instinctively tight, given his profession. "I _insist_ , Jihoon. It's too late."

 

His eyebrows furrow. "Are you implying that the night sky out there is too _dangerous_ for me, sir? I'm a twenty-six year old man and I'm sure I can manage to go back home."

 

"I am not questioning you, Jihoon-ssi," Seungcheol's grip loosens, "I am simply concerned of my employee's health. And an employee of mine is considered family to me. So _please_ ," he repeats, "I insist."

 

After hesitating for a few times, Jihoon sighs, _'take this opportunity as a gift, huh.'_

 

He nods curtly, "okay."

 

He doesn't miss the joyful smile playing on Seungcheol's lips as they walk to the man's car.

 

"Buckle up, Ji."

 

He follows the man. "… Ji?"

 

"Oh," Seungcheol gnaws on his lips, pink filling his cheeks as he scratched his nape, "it just suited you, sorry. I can stick with Jihoon if you want."

 

"Oh! No, no, it's okay!" He blurts out before he turns to whisper, "I actually like it."

 

"Pardon? I couldn't quite catch that."

 

Jihoon blushes, "nothing. Nothing."

 

"Anything you say, Ji," he smiles. "Anyway, where do you live?"

 

"Oh, I live down at Khai Avenue. 23rd street, three blocks after the second stoplight. Not hard to miss."

 

He sees the way Seungcheol's eyes comically widen, head rapidly looking back and forth from him to the road, not wanting a surprise trip to the emergency room. "You live near my flat!"

 

_'I know.'_

 

"From your house, I live five-"

 

_'Blocks away. Go left on the intersection. Head straight, and stop once you see the gray corner lot house on the right-'_

 

"-side of the road! See? Not that far!" The man chirps.

 

' _I've always known where you live.'_

 

"I never knew!" Jihoon gasps, "I haven't seen you in the village before!"

 

The man pouts. Jihoon internally melting into putty. "It's just that I'm too caught up in work and I see to it that I follow my schedule. But it's turned into a routine now, actually."

 

_'Wake. Drink coffee. Work. Sleep.'_

 

"Wake. Drink coffee. Work. Sleep." Seungcheol lists, "it's been engraved in my mind for so long that I don't know how I would live if I so much as forgot to drink after waking up."

 

"But that's not healthy, right?"

 

Seungcheol just shrugs. "It's all for work, I guess."

 

Jihoon hums in agreement.

 

The ride was silent from then on. The humming of the engine ringing in their ears. Before the screech of tires halting the car reaches them.

 

"This is my stop."

 

Seungcheol smiles before going out, not even giving Jihoon a chance to organize himself, and opens the door, umbrella in tow.

 

"I can do this myself, you know?" Jihoon mumbles, trying to cover how flustered he was.

 

"This is merely an act of courteousness, plus, I'm the only one who has an umbrella," he emphasizes by motioning at said object.

 

Not wanting to debate with the other anymore, Jihoon grabs his stuff and steps out, following the man.

 

The two finally reach the door. Jihoon punching in his code when, "so you don't uh… Really plan on leaving yet?" He squeaks apprehensively.

 

Seungcheol just chuckles, "just waiting for you to get in safely."

 

Trying to compose himself, Jihoon keeps his head low, not wanting the man to see his blush.

 

The door beeps open.

 

"I guess this is goodbye, sir-Seungcheol… Seungcheol-ssi," he stammers, "thank you for the ride."

 

The man just chuckles. "It was my pleasure, Jihoon."

 

And as Jihoon enters his house, he feels the man slowly walk away. Shutting the door, he peeps through his window and watched the retreating back head to the car before finally leaving him.

 

His heart still beating fast. Not accustomed to their close proximity a while ago.

 

He really feels jittery around Seungcheol.

 

**(Just like he did around _him_.)**

 

_Were in my soul. O Heav'n! what bliss_

_Did I enjoy and feel!_

_What powerful delight did this_

_Inspire! for this I daily kneel._

 

 

 

 

 

iii.

 

It was a usual Friday evening when Jihoon abruptly stops in his work, hearing a loud ruckus a few rows down.

 

"What's with all the noise, Kwan?" Jihoon asks.

 

The man, Seungkwan, rapidly runs to him. Grabbing his shoulders while shaking him. "We've got an early out! Big boss is gonna treat us some food!"

 

Not a beat late and everyone cheers. Different voices rejoicing in unity.

 

From the sudden announcement. Time seemed to move faster. Next thing they knew and it was already half-past eight.

 

Perfect time to eat a buffet fit for greedy slaves cooped in their cages the whole day.

 

Making haste, everyone saves their work before packing up.

 

"Let's go!" Seungkwan shouts with glee before they group up with their friends, heading to their cars.

 

Jihoon hated these kinds of things. He was always forced to find someone to cling to so he wasn't left alone. He only trusted one person and he wasn't even working here. Jun has been with him since they were in high school. The man watched him go through his ups and downs. And he never left. Even after all the… Episodes he often had.

 

"Hey Seokmin, can I join you guys?" He walks up to the man.

 

"Sure, Ji Man!" The taller smiles before suddenly moving to hang his arm around his shoulders.

 

Jihoon's mouth a mew of disgust, but he opts not to flip the man off, he was practically seeking for their presence to be with him. "Don't call me that."

 

Seokmin, along with his other friends in the office, starts entering the car. Everyone leaving shotgun for Jihoon.

 

He buckles up and hears the revving of the engine. Seokmin starting the car.

 

"Sure thing, Ji Man."

 

This was gonna be an irritating ride.

 

Hundreds of horrible puns and embarrassing stories about Seokmin's life later and Jihoon never left a car faster than he just did.

 

Seokmin, Changmin, Kyuhyun, and Kibum were not good people to go on a road trip with. The four were practically laughing so hard every second. About people in the other department. Embarrassing their own asses during their presentations in meetings. Such a weird sense of humor they had.

 

Walking in, Jihoon easily spots his officemates. Everyone finding their seats around the long rows of tables reserved for them.

 

Almost all seats were occupied but it was as if fate found pleasure in meddling with his life when he spots one vacant seat beside Seungcheol. Sighing, he decides to sit there.

 

The two of them exchanging greetings and smiles.

 

Jihoon shuffles uncomfortably on his chair. The awkward air around them making him regret coming. And just as he tried to rid the awkwardness, the elder decides to signal the start of dinner.

 

Jihoon never knew that eating could be this loud. Everyone talked rapidly to each other as if they haven't met for a long time. Intaking food in between their chats. And if Jihoon though that things couldn't get any worse… It did.

 

"I got all of us some booze and a ticket to karaoke land!" Seungkwan screams out of nowhere. The cheers of the majority surprising the other customers.

 

"You'd think Seungkwan's the boss," Seungcheol chuckles quietly.

 

Catching the elder's words, Jihoon laughs along. Seungcheol turning to him at his sudden reaction. His laugh stopping at the attention towards him.

 

He braces himself for an uncomfortable remark, only to feel his heart flutter when Seungcheol smiles at him and picks up a plate, offering him more food, saying that he was too small (he's not) and too thin.

 

"Boss!" Seungkwan says suddenly, surprising the two men. "we have _got_ to hear boss' voice."

 

Frantically shaking his head with an apologetic smile, the others still didn't comply and forcefully pulled Seungcheol off his seat and onto the karaoke machine.

 

Eleven forcefully drank bomb shots later and almost all of them were already blushing their heads off while some practically threw up their guts. The restaurant smelling faintly of alcohol, them the only ones left inside.

 

Mingyu had managed to slap his boss twice already. Both during his dramatic and passionate singing of Magic Castle. Seokmin was already knocked out, too much shots and he couldn't so much as walk anymore. Jihoon, only having drunken two shots, was already pink and hot from all the alcohol. And Seungcheol was already trying his best to look composed despite his flushed face.

 

It didn't take long before Jihoon finds himself in front of the karaoke machine with everyone chanting--trying--his name.

 

And without even checking the pre-entered song, Jihoon grabs the microphone, ready to sing his lungs out despite the feel of embarrassment in his mind.

 

The instrumental of Pororo's opening song plays loud. Everyone was either laughing or just smiling. They were all shits.

 

Jihoon leaves the mic on the nearest table and heads back to his table. Fiddling with his shirt from shame.

 

A few more minutes pass before he feels someone sit beside him. He glances up and feels his cheeks darken, a lump forming in his throat.

 

Their gazes meet. Eyes locked with each other for a second longer.

 

"You really look cute, Ji," Seungcheol drawls before chuckling. Their minds hazy from all the forced alcohol in their system.

 

Not even hiding it anymore, red spreads through Jihoon's face, reaching his neck, up until the tips of his neck. Heart racing faster and faster by the second as Seungcheol continues staring at him with his captivating, brown eyes.

 

**(Just like _he_ did.)**

 

He really can't help but fall deeper and deeper for Seungcheol.

 

_But that which most I wonder at, which most_

_I did esteem my bliss, which most I boast,_

_And ever shall enjoy, is that within_

_I feel no stain, nor spot of sin_.

 

 

 

 

 

iv.

 

His eyes were going red.

 

Ears ringing, fingertips numbing, eyes twitching, nose flaring, heart pounding hard against his chest; Jihoon was _seething_.

 

Lithe fingers deftly touch Seungcheol's arm.

 

_'Don't touch him.'_

 

Lips curve mischievously before leaning in. Plush lips barely grazing the man's ear.

 

_'Don't let her touch you.'_

 

Eyes curving in crescents as a boisterous laugh leaves him.

 

_'Don't laugh at her.'_

 

A high pitched giggle following suit.

 

_'Don't laugh with him.'_

 

He feels his heart clench at the exchange. Mind now fully forgetting the task he has to do. Fingers gripping on the mouse hard.

 

"We can talk about the project later. How 'bout we grab dinner and talk about it after?" The girl suggests. Jihoon clearly sees the way she stuck her chest out, revealing the cleavage she desperately wanted to tempt the elder with. Sees the way she glanced up Seungcheol through her thick and long eyelashes—probably fake, Jihoon spits—while her voice rose several octaves high.

 

This girl was getting on Jihoon's nerves. Everything she did screamed _let's go out and have fun, all the better if we do it in my house, on my bed, it'll be one hell of a ride_ and Jihoon despised it.

 

Jihoon swears to everything that is holy, if Seungcheol agrees to that skank, he will _carve_ his eyes out until the other can't see such ugliness anymore.

 

**(He can.)**

 

"Yeah, sure. We can leave by my car at around eleven."

 

And not even allowing Jihoon to sink in what was happening. He clearly sees a pair of lips stretch out, landing its way against another pair of luscious lips.

 

_Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononon. Goawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoaway. Fuckingleaveleaveleaveleaveleave._

 

Unknowingly clicking random things on his computer, Jihoon did not take heed of the soft beep from his system; the pop-up message of almost half his files getting deleted not even making him fume anymore.

 

The girl kissed Seungcheol.

 

And Seungcheol did not refuse to it.

 

He needs to have a plan.

 

He needs to have Seungcheol.

 

**(Just like what he did to have _him_.)**

 

_That prospect was the gate of Heav'n, that day_

_The ancient light of Eden did convey_

_Into my soul: I was an Adam there_

_A little Adam in a sphere_

 

 

 

 

 

v.

 

Three months.

 

Three months has passed since Jihoon executed his plan. Three months has passed since Jihoon was lonely, wanting to have a partner beside him.

 

But now, he finally had someone to share his life with. Someone to share his _memories_ with.

 

"What's up, Jihoon!" He hears a distant voice come closer.

 

The voice so familiar that he couldn't suppress the smile on his face. "Hey, Jun."

 

They were in a local café. The two seating themselves on the farthest available table on the corner.

 

"So…" Jun trails off.

 

"… So…?" Jihoon mimics.

 

The blond just laughs at how childish they sounded like. Jihoon following right after.

 

"So, any good news I don't know of?"

 

A mischievous smile plays on Jihoon's lips as he leans forward to sip on his drink, only shrugging his shoulders.

 

"There _is_ , huh. So what's it about? Is it a promotion? A dude? A pet?"

 

He just chuckles. "Guess."

 

Jun just sighs out of frustration, "you're obvious, you _pig_. It's a dude, isn't it?"

 

"Fine. It is."

 

"So, who is it?" Jun urges before his eyes grow wide, "wait. Wait wait wait, oh god. Don't tell me," Jihoon cocks his eyebrow, biting back a laugh, "is it your boss?"

 

Jihoon just takes another drink. "Mm hmm."

 

" _Holy_ … You caught a big one!"

 

His eye twitches, "don't talk about him like that."

 

The other just shakes his head, "not even a year and you're already smitten."

 

"What, I've been pining for him since I first saw him after the job interview."

 

" _Whatever_ , Ji," he rolls his eyes, "so, is it any good?"

 

It was as if Jihoon got rejuvenated. All signs of fatigue gone from his being as he beamed and smiled contentedly.

 

"We've been having such a good time, Jun," Jihoon's voice becoming smaller as a blush colors his cheeks slowly, "he loves watching movies with me at night, he also loves dogs so we bought one. Even named her Vick."

 

Jun smiles contentedly at his friend who was practically swooning over said man. When a random idea popped up in his head.

 

"But… Are you sure he's not like you-know-who?"

 

"Who?" Jihoon purses his lips.

 

"You know…" He continues before his voice turns to a soft whisper, "Soonyoung," Jun pauses for a moment, examining Jihoon's face, "you two were _the_ couple and he just... _Left_ , hell, he _disappeared_ , after, what, two years? You didn't even react that much but still… I don't like seeing you alone, Ji."

 

Jihoon just laughs, "don't worry, Jun. Seungcheol loves me. I can even let you meet him after, say, three more years," he jests.

 

Deciding to follow the man's words, Jun remembers something.

 

Cocking his head to the side with a smirk on his lips, eyes twinkling with mirth. "So, did you do it?"

 

Jihoon merely raises an eyebrow in question.

 

"Did you two do the deed?"

 

He laughs at his friend's small talk.

 

"It was one hell of a ride."

 

_No darkness then did overshade,_

_But all within was pure and bright,_

_No guilt did crush, nor fear invade_

_But all my soul was full of light._

 

 

 

 

 

vi.

 

Light was streaming through the curtains. The golden streaks hitting Jihoon's eyes. He groans and stretches his body before rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

 

He feels the arm draped around his waist and he smiles fondly at the feeling. Turning around to face the man, Jihoon feels the warmth bubble up within him.

 

He looks up and stares at the still sleeping man. Trailing a finger up, Jihoon sighs in contentment as he pressed feathery touches on the man's face. Caressing his cheeks, trailing up to his tall nose, reaching down to his plump lips. Thumb resting longer on the man's lip as he pressed on it, loving the way it was so smooth against his finger.

 

"So pretty."

 

_"Jihoon what are you doing?" Seungcheol asks as he stares at the man leaning against his gate under the moonlight._

 

_"I've been waiting for you, Seungcheollie," Jihoon coos, all sense of formality gone as he opened the already-lock-picked gate._

 

_He watches as Seungcheol's eyes grow wide, slowly retreating back into his house. "Jihoon, what-"_

 

Fingers caress lower, touching deftly down Seungcheol's jaw, the man's skin soft against him. Fingers touching his neck. His breath hitching at the sight.

 

He leans forward, lips nearing the elder's neck.

 

"So beautiful."

 

_"Is she here?"_

 

_"W-What? Jihoon, it's late. Go home. Or do you want me to drive you? Come on. It's getting cold." Seungcheol offers as he opens his door wider, moving to walk in and reach his coat only to be surprised when he looks back and finds Jihoon directly in front of him._

 

_"Can I go in?"_

 

_Not knowing what was happening, Seungcheol just complies._

 

Plush lips presses on the elder's neck. Tongue licking on the skin. He nips, wanting to mark as much on the elder. Wants to show everyone just who he belongs to.

 

_"Wha-what's wrong, Jihoon?"_

 

_"Is she here?" Jihoon whispers, eyes crazed and unfocused as he looked around, not taking heed of how Seungcheol was starting to grow anxious around him._

 

_"I don't know wha-"_

 

_Jihoon stops dead on his tracks before turning to look behind him, staring straight at Seungcheol. "I smell her."_

 

_"Jihoon, wha-"_

 

_Not even taking Seungcheol's words in, Jihoon runs on autopilot. Eyes twitching, heart racing as his pace got quicker by the second. The whole living room, dining area, the kitchen, the bathroom, Jihoon walked through all the possible rooms before he finally spots the stairs leading up._

 

_He hears a faint exclamation from the elder before he continues walking up. Not looking behind him anymore._

 

"You're so beautiful, Cheollie," Jihoon coos in between his kissing. "You're so _pliant_ for me."

 

Fingers and lips trail lower. Popping Seungcheol's cotton shirt open. The dawdling time only making Jihoon anticipate more of what was to happen.

 

Chest now fully shown before his eyes. He smiles more and touches the skin; occasionally looking up to see Seungcheol's face, trying to memorize every dip and curve on his face.

 

He presses more kisses on the elder's chest, nipping and licking on the skin. He pulls back after a few ministrations and revels at his artwork.

 

The man's tan skin littered with red blotches, some turning into a hue of purple. Spit glistening against him. Every beauty mark only accentuating the fact that he was _his_ and _his_ alone.

 

Only Jihoon's.

 

_Not even waiting for Seungcheol to catch up, Jihoon runs and opens every door._

 

_"Seungcheol is everythi-"_

 

_"Hello there," Jihoon smiles prettily at the person before him._

 

_The girl was only in a white robe, obviously naked underneath. Jihoon suppresses a growl._

 

_"Do you… Do you need anything? I was just-uh… I was gonna change clothes so…"_

 

_The girl drones on but her words fall on deaf ears as Jihoon subtly looks around the room. Searching for an object he could… Play with._

 

_His eyes land on something shiny conveniently placed on top of the coffee table near the bed._

 

_Perfect._

 

"So pretty for me, Seungcheol," a kiss on the man's stomach, "so willing to submit," a kiss on the fine hairs leading down down down.

 

"All _mine_."

 

Jihoon feels himself get excited as he thinks of every thing he could do to Seungcheol. He could fuck him hard on his back, watch him go crazy for him. He could cuff him and ride him all night until he comes hard. He could do anything to him, whip him, chain him, choke him, and he knew that the elder would still love him.

 

_Hurried steps run up the stairs. He sees the lines of doors frantically opened, obviously ransacked by the small man._

 

_He spots one open room with light streaming iut the door and runs towards it._

 

_"Seungcheollie."_

 

_The man is rooted in his place. Whole body trembling as he took the sight before him._

 

_He sees two people on the floor. Jihoon sitting on top of the other, knees spread open as he sat comfortable above the other. His face soft and innocent as he stared straight into his eyes._

 

_He looks further down and feels puke rise up his throat._

 

_Jihoon was holding on a small paper knife. Its tip crimson red. Below him was the distinct blonde hair he just saw a few minutes back._

 

_"Dear God…" Seungcheol chokes, only to feel himself let out a sharp cry when Jihoon strikes a hand up and stabs the knife back down the woman's chest only to pull it back out instantly. More fluid seeping out of her and onto his carpet now marred with fresh blood._

 

_"Jihoon… Jihoon, please," shallow breathing evident in every word, "don't do this, please. Don't… She didn't do anything wrong. Please."_

 

_Jihoon stops trailing the tip of the knife on the clumps of blood to look at Seungcheol. Eyes slanted and his lips curved in a pout._

 

_"Don't you like me, Cheollie?"_

 

_Jihoon stands up._

 

_"And I really love you, too." He pouts._

 

_He walks closer and closer to the man who wasn't moving from his stand, too traumatized of what was happening. Not a second later and Jihoon finds himself standing right before the elder._

 

_On the tip of his toes as he leaned closer to the man. Voice calm but a complete contrast to his seething eyes._

 

_"And that bitch stole you from me."_

 

Jihoon moves from his spot and goes on his knees in between the elder's legs. Hands moving to the man's crotch.

 

Letting out a moan as he holds the girth. The man was wide and long. Just how he liked his men.

 

_"Jihoon, please, we can talk about this… This…_ Thing _going on with you. Just please, calm down," Seungcheol does his best to sound composed._

 

_Lips now slightly trembling, Jihoon's grip on the knife tightens along with his heart. "Are you... Don't you_ like _me, Seungcheol?" Jihoon all but cries out with so much passion that Seungcheol could not quell his emotions in as he lets out a startled grunt._

 

_"Jihoon, what... What are you saying?" Seungcheol phrases as carefully as he can, not wanting to befriend the younger's knife just yet._

 

_"You... You look at me like I'm the moon to your stars, Seungcheol. And... And you always smile at me happily and it makes me feel so_ loved _. You even took me home that one time and you also-"_

 

_"Jihoon, wait!" Seungcheol halts the man abruptly. "I don't... I didn't mean any of that, Ji. I mean... I don't even swing that_ way _. So please._ Please _. Just let me clean up the mess you made, I won't... I won't even report you just_ please _, don't hurt anybody else."_

 

_Everything was shattering inside Jihoon and it made him want to bawl his eyes out. But he_ knew _. He_ knew _it inside of him._

 

_"No."_

 

_"What?"_

 

_"No. You... You_ do _love me, Seungcheol. Even if you don't we can... We can work this out, you and me. I love you with all my heart, Cheol. And I know that you love me back, too."_

 

_"Jihoon please, stop," Seungcheol's voice starts to crack as he sees the man slowly approach him yet again._

 

_"Was it because of that bitch? She's gone now, Cheol. No one to distract us from loving each other. You and I are gonna be together until the end of time."_

 

_"Jihoon, what-"_

 

_Seungcheol backs up and reaches the wall. Moving to run from the man, he falls short when he feels a hand grip on his wrist._

 

_"Why are you running away from me, my love? I thought you loved me?"_

 

_"Jihoon please," he stammers, "I don't, Jihoon please, I can't... I can't..."_

 

_Not hearing the elder's words anymore, Jihoon moves fluidly._

 

_One harsh push and Seungcheol finds himself lying on the floor with Jihoon on top of him. Similar to how the woman looked a while ago._

 

_His heart was beating fast already. "Jihoon... Jihoon... Ji, please no," he sobs desperately._

 

_He whips out the letter knife in his hand and stares at it adoringly. "I always knew you loved me back, Seungcheol."_

 

_"Ji, please, don't. No no please no."_

 

_"Such a handsome man, loving_ me _?" He chuckles, "I never knew."_

 

_"Please don't, Ji. Don't."_

 

_"But you're so noisy, honey. Can't you follow me for once?" Jihoon pouts and huffs irritatedly. "Maybe I can shut you up, right, sweetie?"_

 

_Seungcheol feels his heart crawl up his throat, no sound leaving him anymore as he watches the way Jihoon's eyes twinkle with something he hasn't seen before. The glimmer of glass blinding his eyes._

 

_"Still so pretty, you are, Seungcheol," Jihoon coos, "makes me want to mark you and make you mine," he trails off in a whisper._

 

_Silence around the room shatters as a bloodcurdling scream comes from Seungcheol._

 

_"Be quiet, Seungcheol. The neighbors might here you," Jihoon giggles._

 

_Stab after stab repeats itself. The squelching of skin ripping and blood pooling out reaching Jihoon's ears. He feels his body tingle with adrenaline as he listens to the contrived screams clawing out of Seungcheol's throat. The beautiful melody spurring him on. The sight below him making him sigh in contentment. The man was wide eyed, lips parted in a permanent scream, blood slowly swarming around him like a halo._

 

_He looks at the man's chest and revels in on the white polo now stained with blood. Rips crisscrossing the fabric as he stabbed more and more. Every stab making more and more blood leave the man._

 

_Jihoon swoons at the sight before staring back up at the man and sees the way he stretches his head back in pain, throat presented before him._

 

_Entranced by the sight, Jihoon pulls the knife away from his tummy and dives it straight to the man's neck. Seungcheol's eyes doubling over as red left his lips. The liquid pooling around him as it merged with the color on his neck. The dripping redness painting Jihoon's fingers._

 

_He detaches the knife from Seungcheol's neck and watches as the blood oozing out intensifies. The knife now fully bloodied._

 

_A smile now on his face, Jihoon leans down and swipes the flat of the knife against Seungcheol's cheek, smearing red on his skin before he leans down and licks the trail off him and leans his whole body down to hug the elder as he rested his head on the man's chest._

 

_"We'll be together forever, Cheollie."_

 

He stares back up at the man and feels himself harden more. Every scar and dried blood still evident in his body. Looking ethereal together with all the pleasure Jihoon gave him.

 

Jihoon reaches a hand up and intertwines it with Seungcheol's cold fingers lying limply on the bed.

 

He is finally bound with Seungcheol.

 

**(Just like he once did with _him_.)**

 

_So early: or that 'twas one day,_

_Wherein this happiness I found;_

_Whose strength and brightness so do ray,_

_That still it seems me to surround_ ;

 

 

**_Oneirataxia (n.) inability to distinguish dreams or fantasy from real life_ **


End file.
